Waiting with Frozen Feet
by KingxLeon21
Summary: Freddie and Sam have reached an important juncture in their relationship, but... is someone getting cold feet?


Wat up peoples. Kl21 here to give you guys something else to sink your eyes and minds into.

This is the first one shot out of Mind of Seddie to be extracted.

This one is unique. It wasn't inspired by anything in particular. It came, for lack of a better term, out of the clear blue sky. I think you guys might like it. So please, read and enjoy. Thank You

* * *

Waiting with Frozen Feet

"Oh… my… gosh, Freddie! Yes! Of course I will!" Sam bounced up and down with excitement and a renewed anticipation. She runs over to him and gives him a peck on the cheek. "I've gotta go and tell somebody." He watches as she runs off to the room. "Hey Carly! You'll never guess what just happened…"

That's the last of her conversation that reached his ears before she slammed the door. He releases a small chuckle and walks across the hall.

* * *

The day has finally arrived and he finds himself more nervous than he's ever been. "Why am I so nervous all of a sudden?" He asks aloud to himself as he paces the floor. "I was so sure when I asked her." He heads to the bathroom and splashes his face with water.

He hears a knock on the open door of the bathroom announcing someone's presence. He turns around and sees the lanky form of Spencer Shay. "Hey. You alright, kiddo?"

Freddie turns back around to face the mirror. "Would you be?" He turns on the faucet and resumes splashing water on his face in hopes that it will was away his sudden and unwanted anxiety.

"Well…" Spencer rubs his chin in thought, "She may not be perfect, but no one is." Freddie nods his head, "You could do a lot worse." Freddie releases a huge sigh. "It's normal to be nervous about this type of thing." Freddie stares at his self in the mirror. "Just think of how happy you guys will be if everything goes well."

"You're right." He exits the bathroom and heads to the appointed destination to wait for Sam.

* * *

Freddie starts to get fidgety while he waits. He feels his nerves start to return. This is his first _really_ formal occasion. He now sees why Sam hates dressing like this. He always thought that if the occasion called for it, he wouldn't mind getting dressed up for an evening. This was unbearable. "Being with Sam might not be so bad if it'll keep me from havin' to dress like this." He readjusts his jacket, either out of nervousness or discomfort, he isn't quite sure which. He looks up and sees her.

As she walks towards him he can feel the butterflies in his stomach turn into birds. Not graceful soaring birds like eagles or hawks, but clumsy birds that have to flap their wings a lot… like chickens and turkeys. He looks at her again and observes her. He wonders why she chose blue. Even more to the point, he wonders why she made _him_ wear blue. Luckily he was able to bargain his way down to navy blue. A small victory, if he could even call it a victory at all. But he knows that he should take what he can get. She reaches him and looks at him.

"I'm ready." She says. As she looks at him expectantly, he stares into her eyes. He realizes that he doesn't really mind the color blue that much. He also gains the confidence to go through with it. This endeavor, that has proven to be one of the most important in a relationship, now seems to present very little problem.

He grabs her jacket and they exit the Shay's apartment. "Sam, why'd you make us dress up?"

She looks at him as if he had an arm come out of his face. "Because, Nub, it's the grand opening of that new ham restaurant." She lights up at the very thought of it. "It's my dream." It's true. It is her dream. Well, her reality now. "You thought that we would celebrate such an occasion in our everyday clothes?" She laughed as she playfully slapped his cheek, "Silly Fredward." Upon finishing this statement, she landed a slightly, by her terms, more powerful wrap against his face.

He rubs the sore spot on his face and chuckles. It all feels so natural that he wonders why he ever had cold feet in the first place. _I suppose that cold feet are to be expected any time you decide to test the waters._ At this point of his reflections on cold feet, he wonders what the wedding would be like. He quickly shoves the thought aside and decides to jump into that body of water when he comes to it.

* * *

Well there you have it. Really short, I know, but hopefully satisfying nonetheless.

This was the first to be extracted… I'd like to know which one you guys think should go next.

Well I think that's it. Review if u like (I hope you do), if not, thank you for taking the time to read my story. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.  
Until next post/update  
Deuces  
KL21


End file.
